lo que el orgulllo puede acer
by elenamiau21
Summary: :no puedo hacer un summary de la historia solo pasen y lean denme una oportunidad C:


bueno hoy desidi hacer algo productivo en la escuela x3 poque en religion me pasaron una historia super triste con una moraleja super fuerte por eso quiero conpartirles esto a ustedes

PDT:no se enojen con migo enojence con mi escuela

Aoi_pov

bueno les voy a contar una historia que acaba de pasar de echo fue hace unas horas y quería contarles lo que sucedió y por que la verdad es que las peleas son a primera vista un simple problema pero cuando pasa algo con ese "simple problema" no hay solución bueno les cuento desde el principio esta triste historia :C

mi hermano natsume tenia una amiga llamada mikan y eran muy buenos amigos puedo aceptar que mi hermano era un poco frío pero le demostraba mucho cariño y al fin la conocí y me ice amiga de ella y ahora es casi como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve.

un día natsume y mikan se pelearon me dijo natsume que fue por un tontería de ella y que el también tubo algo que ver, pero como lo conozco muy bien, se que su orgullo no lo dejaría ir a disculparse, bueno les cuento lo que mi hermano me conto de su peque o pero problemático y "simple problema" .me dijo que era por que mikan no le avía dado el chocolate que era suestamente de el y se enojaron y se pelearon

pero la verdad esto me estava preocupando por que cada ves se dejaban de hablar menos cada vez que hablaban peleaban y así iba su relación asta que dejaron de hablarse durante un mes así que no me recisti y fui a hablar con mi hermano pero cada vez que hablaba sobre el tema me ignoraba y se iba

así estuve desesperada por la relación de ellos durante un mes y medio asta que tome valor y me fui a la casa de mikan que se encontraba en unas 20 calles mas y fui a aquella casa y llegue

me abrieron la puerta y como esperaba me abrió mikan y en cuanto me vio me dijo "te a enviado el o es otra cosa" y yo le respondí que era por voluntad propia así que me iso pasar le estube rogando que le fuera a pedir perdon y el le iva a pedir perdon tambien , al prinsipio se negaba pero le conte que la amistad vale mas que una simple pelea y me dijo que iva a ir a mi casa el dia siguiente y me fui a mi casa contenta y orgullosa por arreglar la amistad de mikan y natsume

al la mañana siguiente mikan no vino y me desilusiones entonces mi padre le dijo a natsume "oye natsu tu no eras amigo de una tal sakura mikan?" y natsume le respondió " si, pero por que era?"

me aserque al diario que estava leyendo mi padre y agrande mis ojos asta que no pude ver mas con las lagrimas que salian de mi, mi hermano con curiosidad lello y una vez que termino corrió a su avitacion pero en realidad lo que decia el diario era "sakura mikan fue violada y acecinada" lo que logre entender es que eso susedio a unas dos cuadras de mi casa el mismo dia que dijo que vendria y entonses logre entender que iva a pedirle perdon a natsume , pero no se lo dije para que no se sienta mas mal de lo que esta

ese dia natsume falto a la escuela y se enserro en su cuarto sin comer...ni ablar..ni dormir ese dia llore como nunca y reo que natsume tambien pero era tanto su orgullo que no dejaría que lo vieran llorar,

ese dia fue ayer , ayer fue el peor dia de mi vida, creo que mi hermano nunca volbera a ser el mismo

natsume_pov

ayer murio mi mejor amiga , tenia los ojos rojor por llorar y mi cara se veia horrible , de seguro fue por no comer ni dormir

me estoy alistando para ir a la escuela, la verdad no queria ir todos me preguntaria cosas que no queria que me preguntaran de seguon Ima me quiere matar, deve ser por que era la mejor amiga de hotaru

ya me vesti , desallune , y me puse mi mochila pero algo cambio en mi como si no importara mas en la vida

cuando iva caminando por la misma calle que violaron a mikan senti un adio despresiable ante ese hombre no se da cuanta que por matar a una persona puede destruir una famila y no mato a cualquier persona si no que mato a MI MIKAN!... senito que de mis ojos corrian hilos de agua , etava llorando , asta que senti que alguien ponia su mano en mi hombro me di la buelta para enfrentar a esa persona pero no era una persona si no que esra mikan en un espiritu

mikan me miroy sonrrio ,me quito las lagrimas y medijo en el oido "losiento por no pedirte perdon antes creo que ese chocolate si era tullo" cuando se alejo de mi yo la mire amenasando con volver a llorar y me volvio a decir pero no en el oido "natsume, no seas tonto te volvere a ver te visitare en tus recuerdos y probablemente en tus sue os pero ahora me tengo que ir asi que vete y dile a todos que mikan les desea mucha suerte" y entonses desaparesio

Aoi_pov

lo que siempre recordare toda mi vida entera oseq la mora leja de todo esto fue

natsume_pov

que no puedes dejar que tu orgullo invada tu corazon por que siempre , siempre las cosas pueden ir mal

FIN...

TT^TT aaaaaaaaa boy a llorar denuevo ... bueno como dije antes no me culpen a mi de aser este fic sino culpenle a la escuela de darme esta idea y yo solo queria conpartir algo con ustedes asi que si tienen un amigo con el cual se peliaron , seria mejor pedirle disculpas aunque no fuistes tu el que empeso, por que nunca saves lo que el tiempo traera

bueno me despido cordealmente la hermanita peque a de elena good bye TTuTT espero rewierss sii para saver como esta mi hitoria porfa escrivaaan


End file.
